Thundering Plains catfolk
The catfolk that inhabit the jagged peninsulas of the Tribeclaws are known as the Thundering Plains catfolk or catfolk of the Thundering Plains Tribes, a region so named for their claim on it, in the Middle Kingdoms. Neighboring Kondaria, they are perhaps the least tribal of all of their kind. Ecology Appearance Tan, brown and gray coats are common across the catfolk of the Thundering Plains, especially in tabby striped coats or the solid coats of fishing cats and puma. They tend to be on the leaner side of things and are generally the second shortest of all ethnic groups, ahead of only the catfolk of the Tranquil Forest. Culture When the Veil rose, the catfolk of the Thundering Plains Tribes found their own world and that of their neighbors contracted, leaving to an adjustment of lifestyle for a previously nomadic people. As the Kondarian humans began to build up their settlements, the catfolk they neighbored no longer began to travel across the plains and instead settled permanently in the jagged peninsulas known as the Tribeclaws. This has lead to the catfolk there forming permanent settlements and established trade between their kind and their human neighbors. Though participating in a robust intermingling between their culture and the humans of Kondaria, they have retained a fair deal of their tribal culture. Each spring brings the Thundering Quarrel and young men in each tribe fight in unarmed combat to prove their strength and to prove themselves to assessing women. More seasoned warriors might challenge the standing chieftain of their own tribe, though this is now a ceremonious event whereupon winners apprentice under the current chief rather than the position changing immediately. As a culture they are particularly fond of beads and precious stones, with males stringing them into elaborate necklaces or bangles. Upon defeating another warrior, they will take one of these such necklaces as a victory prize, meaning that warriors with the largest collection are generally among the most seasoned or skilled. Many males also use these as gifts to women they are fond of and as gifts of courtship. Pairings between these catfolk are typically non-permanent and each spring may fight a new beau or beauty in a young catfolk's sight. The largest tribe, the Winding River Tribe, plays host to most spring gatherings. It is home to a school of combat that trains individuals of their own tribes and also anyone willing to commit to the fighting style that came to be known the Dance of Ten Knives. Having uniquely evolved as the culture settled close to hills around Elderfort and took up trade with the humans with the capabilities to forge the intricate fighting claws they wield, it focuses heavily on combat involving quick jabs, even quicker footsteps to weave in and out of range of one's opponent and the utilization of arcane lightning powers. Religion Devout believers in Adenah, it is believed that those who win the affections of another are blessed or kissed by Adenah's graces and that the union would lead to prosperity or children. As with any catfolk culture, red is a highly favored color and it is painted on every face at the time of festivals. Red gemstones and beads are especially valuable, such that those who would trade with the catfolk know full well to bring them to get the choicest trade goods. Finally, though who train under the Winding River Tribe and master the Dance of Ten Knives style are particularly reverent of Jahel, given her command of storms and lightning. Tribes Thundering Plain tribe names follow a Common vocabulary, as they share a number of loan words from the neighboring nation of Kondaria. Category:Races Category:First Races Category:Catfolk ethnicities